first time
by iRoadKamelot
Summary: this was my 1ST ever fanfic i made when i was 11 or 12 , im turning 15 aug 22. :3


"Whhhhaah!" wailed Julie (Julie is a 13 year old girl with sliver long hair, light brown skin and dark blue eyes) "it's closed." Julie said looking at a store. "Oh well." Julie turned around to head home.BAMMMM! She ran in to someone with an "Ooooww." both hit the floor "I…I'm so sorry I didn't see you" she said helping the boy to his feet. "It's ok I guess." he said rubbing his head.

"Hi I'm Julie what's your name." Julie said with a smile holding her hand out for him to shake it. "...Shun." he said slowly shaking her hand (Shun is a 14 year old boy with black long hair to his back in a unbraided pony tail, brown eyes and peach skin) "So Julie where do u live?" "Nairobi!" Julie said with a big grin. "Oh Nairobi well then why are you in Japan?" Shun said with a puzzled look. "Well my mom and dad are-" "Mom and dad?" Shun said looking at her like she was crazy. "Ya mom and dad don't you have a mom or dad, Shun?" "...no my mom died from cancer and my dad...never knew him I live with my grandfather now. " He said sitting down on the floor looking away. "Oh I'm sorry Shun I didn't know." Julie said sitting by him putting her head on his shoulder.

"I-its ok, Julie." Shun said blushing. "Shun do u have a Bakugan?" Julie said holding up small human shaped ball creature.(Bakugan are giant creatures that have the powers of fire, water ect. & when not in their giant forms in their ball forms they are on masters' head or shoulder)"Yes I have one too." he said holding up a small bird shaped ball creature.(Shun's Bakugan looks like a bird with dark green and light green shapes on it and Julie's looks like a guy with dark brown and light brown shapes on it.) "Her name is Skyress." Shun said. "His name is Gorem." Julie said. "Nice to meet you Shun I can see you're taking a liking to my master Julie."

"W-what are talking about Gorem? Shun yelled blushing five colors of red. Gorem, Skyress and Julie all laughed. "Gorem let's give them some alone time, shall we? Skyress said. "Ok, Skyress you two be good now." Gorem said fallowing Skyress. _sigh_ "Julie what's it like having a mom and dad eh? Shun said staring her in her eyes. "Well….it's nice but it's a pain when my mom says "Julie clean up your room Julie help make dinner Julie nah, nah, nah na." Shun snickered. "Julie." "Yes Shun?" "Julie I-" "Well, well, well look who we have here, Komba." Said a voice coming form behind them. Shun and Julie turned around. "BILLY, KOMBA! WHAT ARE

YOU GUYS DOING HERE! Yelled Julie. "You know these losers?" Shun asked. "Yeah, they live next door to me." Just then Gorem and Skyress came and jumped on their masters shoulders'. "Gorem look we leave them alone for five minutes and they get in to trouble, we should stay by their side form now on right? " Yea your right Skyress." Gorem said. "Heh, heh come on Julie let's bawl." Billy said. "Shun let's win together." Julie said with confidents. "Oh don't worry Julie I count on it." Shun said taking out his gate card. All of them threw down their gate cards. FLASH! They all were in a another world. "Get ready to lose!" Billy and Komba said as all four bawlers threw down their gate cards again. "All right Gorem let's do this!" Julie said as Billy, Komba, and Shun threw down their Bakugan just as Julie. (Billy's Bakugan is a giant Cyclops named Cycloid and Komba's is a lady with wings, sharp fangs and big purple eyes named Harpus Shun's is like a phoenix but no flames instead more like green armor Julie's is like a human shaped brute made out of rocks.) "Go Harpus Gem Ventus Hurricane! Komba said jumping up and down. "Cycloid Hammer Cut!" Billy said smiling. "Skyress shield block." Skyress blocked Komba's and Billy's attack. "Skyress Ventus Blades!" Shun said. "Gorem Subterra Quake!" Julie said. "NOOOOOOO!" Komba and Billy yelled. Then BOOM! Komba's and Billy's Bakugan turned back to their ball forms. "Y-YOU CHEADED THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Komba yelled. "Oh well you guys just suck." Julie said while hugging Shun's arm. "….come on Julie let's go I wanna meet your family." Shun said. "Ok bye Komba bye Billy." Julie said "See ya jerks." Billy said as Komba and him walked away. "You guys are the jerks." Shun said while grabbing Julie's hand. So Julie and Shun walked away.

"Why, hello there and what's your name?" Julie's mom said smiling at Shun." My name is Shun." He said looking at her. "My, my, my Julie What a fine boyfriend you have he's pretty cute great taste in guys. "Julie's older sister said hugging her tightly. "H-he's just a friend sis n-nothing more…come on Shun let's go to my room" Julie said before Shun or her sister could say anything.

"So…this is your room Julie? Nice, I like it." Shun said as Julie and him sat on her bed. So Julie and Shun talked for a while then Shun said "Uh...Julie…I...ummm…I…." Julie looked at him smiling happily. "Yes, Shun?" she said. Shun kissed her softly. "S-Shun!" she said blushing hard. Shun just smiled then said "What was that the first time a guy's kissed you?"

"Yes…"

"Well your not alone that was the first I ever kissed a girl." He said as he hugged her. "Now isn't that sweet." Julie's mom said has she walked over to them then hugged both them while saying "My little Julie's growing up I knew you two liked ether."

"Mom, stop!" Julie said as she pushed her mom away as her and Shun blushed. "It's ok Julie I didn't want anyone to know me and my boyfriend were dating and there was this one time when-." Julie's mom was interrupted by her husband, "Come Everyone Let's eat!" he shouted from down stairs.

"Ok daddy we're coming!" Julie yelled back to him. After everyone ate Shun and Julie went outside and sat in a tree together, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. "Shun I love you." She said as she closed her eyes. Shun heart skipped two beats when he heard her say that. "I love you too…Julie." He said before he kissed her forehead. "Awww look at our little Shun and Julie all grown up." Skyress said as her and Gorem jumped by there masters' sides. "So Julie how many kids are you two going to have?" Gorem asked looking at her. "Kids….I don't think we should be thinking about kids at this age." She said hugging Gorem. "Your right you two are only 14 and 13 but years to come you two will have kids." Skyress said. Just then they all heard a crash noise coming from far away. "What was that?" Shun said as all of them jumped up. "I'm not sure but let's find out." Julie said as they ran to where the noise came from.

When they got there they saw a guy with pale emerald green hair to his shoulders cloudy gray eyes and a tumbleweed skin color. He was standing on a huge purple and black dragon. "Who are you?" Shun yelled as the boy jumped down from the dragon. "I'm Ace and you are?" he asked looking at them. "I'm Julie and this is Shun!" "What are you doing here?" Shun said giving Ace a cold look. "I'm looking for Hal-G." "Hal-G…I've heard if him." He's a half human half bakugan." Shun said. "Yeah and doesn't he use darkus bakugan?" Julie asked. "Yes, he does Julie." Ace as his own darkus bakugan jumped on his shoulder.

After getting to know Ace after about three mouths of looking for Hal-G, they fond his hiding spot. "Long time no see Ace." Hal-G said as all four of them threw down their gate cards. Hal-G has green skin, purple hair and a long pointed nose. "Let's go." Ace and Julie said as her, him and Shun threw down their newly evolved bakugan down as Hal-G threw down seven bakugan. "Know one can put that many bakugan down one stage!" Ace said. "Wait….he's morphing all of them into one." Shun said.

"Time to play!" Hal-G's bakugan said as it punched Gorem in the face. After four hours of fighting Hal-G and his bakugan were defeated.

"Thanks you guys for helping me defeat Hal-G…I have to go now see you soon." Ace said as he disappeared.

~ *.*\./*.*~

Two years has past for Shun and Julie, him at age 16 now has his hair a little above his shoulders and Julie at age 15 has her hair in an unbraided pony tail.

"Hello Julie, it's nice to meet you…and to think Shun kept you from meeting me." Shun's grandfather said happily as he made some tea for Julie and Shun. "I wasn't keeping Julie from you I just didn't have time for you to meet her." Shun said as he took a sip from his tea.

"You are a fine young lady, Shun I'm glad you picked her to be your wife." When Shun heard the words 'your wife' he spit up some of his tea. "W-wife…grandpa I still have some time before uh…we get married." "You're so cute when you get nervous!" Julie giggled as she kissed Shun's cheek. Shun smiled at her and said, "Well you're even cuter when you're happy."


End file.
